The Pendant
by miss.animeddham
Summary: pair:SakuxSasuxIno Sakura lost control over her body and is now in control of this old hag named Dante who is sucking the chakra out of her and all this while a certain father comes for a visit. I changed the title of the story o.k. CHPT 3 up
1. Daddy's Back

Ok this is it, my final idea, so read it. Ok about Sakura's mother, LIKE I KNOW HER NAME. If any of you know, please tell me. And now my last try with this first story. You will love thin one much more than the last one I deleted.

----------- Chapter 1 --------

6 years ago, my father was too much of a coward to understand what was going on. So he left us, me and my sick mother in the small hellhole of a house we lived in until I was 8 years old. Although my mother had seemed to be getting better, she still died mentaly. So I was an orphan taken in by a very nice couple who I have lived with for about 4 years now. Well I have taken them in as good parents and gotten used to calling then mom and dad.

Though my new mother still loves calling me her child and treating me like a kid, the only reason she does this is because she doesn't want Sakura to become a ninja and die on a mission. She needs not to worry because I have trained, especially for the day my father would come back. I usually hide all these things from her parents and I done it quit well.

I will never forgive him for what pain he caused me and my mother. Having to take care of her with no money, no food, no good water, and yet I tried and I made the best out of things. But if it wasn't for my father, mother would still be alive. She was so worried about him that she given up on life hung herself thinking he died.

Do I have to forgive him, NO, should I love him again, NO, that will never happen because he's a coldhearted jerk.

---- Rest in peace Mitsuka Haruno -----

Sakura's eyes opened slowly as she tried to get out of bed. It wasn't too late or any thing. She was right on time and had a lot of time to left over to go see Dante. For that one thing she has been saving for her. If she skipped breakfast she would be their just in time for tea.

Though later today she would have to face Ino all over Sasuke like a pimp and his bitch, Sakura has excepted the fact that she lost Sasuke she will never give up on him.

---------------- How Sakura met Dante ---------------

It all happened at the hospital when Sakura's mother was pronounces dead. Dante was the one who asked how she could help. "a young lady such as your self should not be crying, you should be happy, how may I help?" were the exact same words that came out of her mouth. Dante paid for the whole funeral. She is the kindest old lady you will ever meet.

------------------- Dante's crib----------------

"Wow Dante, you have a beautiful home. I love the wall paper and how the furniture matches." The home seems to have an old fashion accent to it, More boring than beautiful though.

"Thank you, have a seat Sakura, there in that glass case over there is a half stone necklace, the other half of material, I'm not sure. I want you to have it. Your chakra is different some how, I'm sure you can use it."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sakura

"Trust me Sakura, Just use it, you'll find out how to very easily."

"Um, o.k. Donate I'll leave right now and thank you for this necklace,

--------------The Bridge--------

"Um, excuse me, have you herd of a girl named Sakura Haruno, I was told I could find her here." The mysterious man asked Naruto who was standing next to Sasuke.

"Why would you want to know that?" Smart mouthed Sasuke

"Well, she is my daughter"

"She should be here in a few" answered Ino holding on to Sasuke's arm.

A few seconds later Sakura arrived at the bridge and had an angry shock in her eyes...

------------- THAT'S IT –But I will tell what would happen next. -------

O.k. –Sakura is finally going to meet her father but is she ready.

6 long painful years without him and Sakura is ready to speak her mind.

What kind of greeting is she going to give her father? Only the next chapter will tell.

That means… **READ THE NEXT FUCKEN CHAPTER**.


	2. Control

Ok I updated because there was some stuff I wished I could change an guess what, I changed them. So enjoy and review please.

------------ Chapter 2 Bitch –Control -----------------

'What is he doing here, he's supposed to be gone, why is-, what do I do. I say I'm mad at him and will never forgive him.' Yet Sakura's anger grew soft and dull, but couldn't stand the fact that she was softening up her heart to a stranger at the most. Some one she hadn't seen in six years to her has considered a stranger to her. The only thing she could do was run just like her father did.

"Why the hell are you showing damn face here after all these years, Stay away from me! Teleport!" She cried as tears came down her face. **'Why run.**

**Why run like… Him – never! But that's what I'm doing now, running away.'**

She decided to stop at her room even though she knew her father would just fallow her. Besides her foster parents were always at work, there was no time for Sakura, there was no such thing.

"Sakura…Sakura! Come on out here, I know were you are!" Yelled Shinji outside her home. Sakura learned the move teleport on her own a wile back. She always knew never to use it twice because she would never have enough chakra. All she could do was hid in her closet and cry. More of a wimpy move than a kunoichi But This was all she could do.

It wasn't like Sakura was going to hurt him or even talk to him at the most. Hiding in a closet wasn't doing anything for her, Shinji could sense chakra. No one could hide from him; he was just that good of a shinobi.

"Why would you hide in a closet?" amazing as he asked in a two story cheap home, when he was looking at her window outside in front of the home. He had so much chakra that he was able to use teleport into her room walking towards the closet and opening it.

(Sakura is still wearing the necklace Donate gave her)

-------- Sakura's mind -----------

'**Kill him- you know you want to.'**

'WHAT? NO, I can't kill him he's my father. No freaken way"

'**Ha- ha- ha- just kill him, murder him, or just slaughter hhiimm'**

'NOO, NO, I'll never do it, who the hell do you think you are to have the right to tell me what to do.'

'**Then, I'll make you do it.'**

'AND JUST HOW WILL YOU DO THAT?'

'**HA-HA-HA. You'll find out how.'**

--------- Normal ----------------

The pendant on the stone chain started to absorb into her skin and to create a black tattoo like necklace around her neck. Then a scream was herd and just about at the same time Shinji put a finger on the door handle.

Then Sakura came bursting out of the closet with burgundy red eyes with no pupils and an odd looking knife in her hand. More like a pocket knife but somehow different. This Knife had a clever thin yet strong metal chain hidden in the blade just above the handle. She was under Dante's control now.

"You must die today" as she said this in a quite tone the chain was thrown at him but had an much expected miss with the sharp blade hitting the wall next to the open window only flicking a light amount of Shinji'spearl white hair. "You should know better than to try to hurt your father little Sakura." The knife was pulled out of the wall and retained back to the handle in Sakura's hand.

"Do not underestimate me!"

Sakura took a hand and put it on her chest until it glowed and she disappeared. But it was a form of forbidden jutsu not to be used at all. But the only reason why Sakura taught herself that jutsu was because Dante told Sakura that it's only forbidden is because the Hokage is too afraid to use it, it's to dangerous, but if you show him it's nothing to be afraid of then he might reconsider.

She traveled right behind Shinji and had one cold lifeless word. "Hello"

"Sakura, you fight well, who thought you?" her cold words chilled him and yet he wouldn't move, he knew better that to hurt his own daughter so he stood still, but what Sakura did next was so quick, he had no time for reaction.

She took the hunting knife and it around Shinji's neck and pulled back until blood come out and spilled onto her knife, then spilled all over the floor. Sakura couldn't do it; she could not kill her father. Her lost pupils gave tears to this and they just kept coming down her face until she came back to her lost mind. Then the black tattoo around her neck glowed and gave off a bright yellow light then disappeared.

"W-what the-?" Sakura found herself behind her father with a bloody knife around his neck and tears coming down her face.

"Are you o.k. Sakura, what came over you?"

"GO! … (Sob), Leave me alone, j-just go, y-you can't just come in here and start acting like my father."

"The only reason I'm here is because I'm on a mission Sakura and I wanted to warn you about an elderly lady named Dante who is taking advantage of young girls like you that have odd chakra."

------------- Dante's Place ------------------------

"DAMNIT …hmm… I lost control over that pink haired bitch. Mr.Haruno should be dead and I would have been sucking on his soul." (The necklace sucks out the soul of the victim, then is converted into chakra, then is later converted into youth for an old hag somehow.)

"I'll just have to use a more unsuspecting victim next time."

Dante looked at her aging arm and then felt her aging baggy face. Though also sucking on Sakura's chakra alone was only doing about one-tenth of the job, once she starts getting into the towns, in one day Dante would be looking like a eighteen year old and have her old powers back.

---- Sakura's mind ------

'**What did he mean by the whole watch out for an old lady named Dante thing.**

**What is he trying to do to our relationship? **

**How did he learn about Dante and me anyways?**

**Dante is the only woman who gives me attention and friendship, heck she even pays for my things.**

**Would Dante really do that. No, no-way, she couldn't, she's to kind hearted for that. **

**THINK AGAIN SNOW WHITE -CHA- DANTE STILL GOT A FRIEND IN ME -CHA-!'**

------------ Normal ----------

At the bridge she only saw Sasuke who was looking down in the river starring at the small fish.

"Hay Sasuke, uh what happened to Naruto and the pig?"

He answered "Ino also had practice and Naruto left." The hours just flew by until 1 pm.

"Hey guys, how was your day so far, did you miss me?... uh…" Kakashi looked around spontaneously, "Where's Naruto?" He asked but to bad for him, Naruto already left a long ago and the only reason Sakura decided to come back and stay behind was because of Sasuke.

"Well" Kakashi broke the silence "I have a test for you. What I'm asking the both of you to do is be partners with Ino too.

Though you have to enter in groups of three I guess Naruto can be partners with Hinata and Shikamaru, he needs to get around girls other than you Sakura.

What you have to do is be in teams of three and go against each other and the other teams. We thought it would be the best way to help train with people you aren't used to training with.

To help practice on missions when you have to be teamed up with people you hate and manage to work together.

I chose the both of you to be teammates because Sakura, you need to look past Sasuke's eyes and into the mission, and Sasuke, you need to think of Sakura as not a fan girl ninja but a worthy partner who is just as strong as you are and Sakura and Ino still have things to workout anyways."

'**Hell yeah, I'm with Sasuke, CHA. But… I'm with Ino too.' **

'**Great, I'm with Sakura and Ino.' **(Ino forced Sasuke to be her boyfriend due to some kind of blackmail. No real relationship whatsoever)

"What you will be doing" he continued "Is going up against each other in a forest area. Don't take it as the chunin exams, more of a survival test with an unwanted partner or a much wanted partner. Come back here, with Naruto, tomorrow at 4am and no, I won't be late."

---------------- End----------------

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

PLEASE!


	3. Dreams

Well when I was thinking about this chapter, it was raining and I just wanted to run around outside but then my mom would get mad at me and the keys to the back yard were in her room. Some parents won't let you go inside their room unless it's urgent.

It would have been so fun if I were able to go outside. Not fair!

**------- Chapter 3 ---- Dreams ------------ **

"Wait a minute, that's it, no training. Sasuke and I waited all day for you to come and that's all you say" Sakura yelled.

"She's right" Sasuke added

Both looking at Kakashi with darted eyes. The silence grew as Sakura was ready to pounce on him.

"Well Naruto isn't here, and we don't have enough time to train because the test is tomorrow, so you'll have to do that on your own. I guess its good bye-" Kakashi was cut off as his attempt to leave unharmed failed.

"Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell us earlier, this is not like you Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Well…" Kakashi started while scratching the back of his neck. "I forgot all about it"

'**WHAT!' **Sakura thought.

"Well, see you guys later and Naruto too of course." Said Kakashi as he disappeared.

'**Oh, Kakashi's gone, that leaves Sasuke and me all alone together.' **Sakura thought as she slowly turned her head. **'That's too bad for Ino pig-, huh-? H-he's gone!' **

"Sasuke? Where'd you go?" She said looking around franticly.

Sasuke starred at her from a tree, he knew if he stayed their any longer then she would ask him out or something. Just look at the way she was looking for Sasuke.

'**Clueless' **Thought Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes and disappeared.

**-------------- The alleys -------------- **

Sakura walked home all by herself. No Sasuke around, no one to walk her home, just alone.

She looked up at the grey clouds as a rain drop fell on her cheek then fell down to her shoulder. Then another fell, until the raindrops were angry and fierce. Sakura was just a pink wet dog in the street. She didn't care if she was wet. She cared less about her short pink hair getting soaked.

The reason why Sakura was in this mood was because she was in front of Dante's large mansion. She felt Dante coming down the stairs of her home with a towel. The two doors open and Dante comes walking out slowly with an umbrella.

'**She dose look a little younger. Wait, she had a spark of black hair. Was she young enough to even have one black hair, no way, when I met her, she couldn't even walk well enough with a cane, now look at her. No, it must be some kind of medication she's on.' **Thought Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here, your going to catch cold out here my dear." Said Dante. "Come in for some tea dear, that'll warm your up a little. Here's a towel."

Sakura blushed and replied "Oh, no, I can't do that, my home is only a few blocks away from here.

"Well, take this then, don't get any wetter than you already are, promise me as soon as you get home to take an aspirin an a hot bath so you won't get a nasty cold."

"Ok Dante, thank you."

**------------ Home ------------- **

Sakura saw a shady figure with brown long hair under a red umbrella opening the door of her home.

Mother was home, she never was home, was there a problem at work?

She was still in her business suit so she came from work. But why home so early.

"Hi honey, hurry, come in, it's just going to rain harder." She yelled

Sakura ran for the door as Misato opened it for her.

"Why are you here so early, it's only 5 or 6pm" Sakura said wile putting her umbrella in the umbrella holder.

"Well…, you see…, I was dismissed due to a leak in my office, but Look at the bright side," she looked at Sakura who was drying her hair with the towel Dante gave her. "We get to have the rest of the day to ourselves together, mother and daughter." She finished

"Sorry, but.." Sakura started as she walked to the kitchen for a glass of water to drink down an aspirin with. "I have to train… for a test tomorrow and I have to meet up with Kakashi-sensei at 4am so I'm booked"

Misato looked down in disappointment as Sakura walked up to the bathroom. Sakura noticed that this would probably be the only time her mother would have time have fun with her. "But,… I guess we can try another day, don't be so negative about it!" She yelled from the bathroom.

She opened up the medicine cabinet and took out the aspirin and gulped it down with the water while the hot water in the tub continued to run and steam.

Sakura steeped in the piping hot water and let her skin collect the warmth around her.

She had to bath or the water would go to waist. Somehow the water always soothed her because they brought back bad memories. All she had to do was put a good ending to any bad memory then it would get her smiling, but this time, nothing good would fit at the end of any of those memories.

Today was a bit different though so she should have been thinking differently.

**---------------- Training --------- **

**I-I'm wiped, I can't clime another tree, and if that's the case, then I won't be able to practice her new bloodline trait. **

**Ok then, lets try to go to bed then and see what I can do on this test.**

**(I'm so sorry but I can't tell you guys anything about this trait until later I the story)**

-**--------- Home** **--------- Dream -------- **

'**Oh Sakura, you just don't seem to stop killing?' **

'Killing? What are you talking about, I'm not killing, and I'm asleep.'

'**Yes, yes you are, just look at the bodies, all the bodies, the blood, the dead people are crying because of you, their souls are being abused!' **

'Why are you saying this to me, g-get out of my head!'

'**Every time you fall asleep, I'll be there to help you.' **

'Help me?'

'**Yes, help you, help you kill and collect lives' **

'NO, NO, STOP IT, GO, GET OUT OF MY HEAD'

'**No, I won't go, keep killing, I'll be controlling your body, I tell your body what to do so shut up you child! Look at what we did, all of dead children, its beautiful right?' **

'NO, its not, I-it's just wrong, please stop this (Sob) leave me alone, just stop this mess.'

'**You say leave me alone to everyone huh, your real father and now me? Your father must be very disappointed in you knowing that you're the coward and not him, running away from your problems. Leave me alone!' **

'Stop it! Don't change the subject, Stop killing those people.'

'**I'm not just killing those people, I'm killing you as well, think about it' **

(Yeah I'm thinking of a good setting witch means think of Sakura in a black dark glowing space in her mind sitting on the ground in a night gown.

**------------------ Morning ----------- 3:10am---------- **

Sakura woke up with the most unholy sight to man. The black tattoo like ring around her neck glowed then disappeared. Her bed was covered in blood; there was even a puddle under her feet.

She tried to hold in a scream because that would wake up her parents. There was a peace of skin on her forehead that slid down to her nose and fell in the pool of blood below her. She couldn't breathe because that would set off a scream.

She was trembling uncontrollably and her hand was sore from holding a kunai knife.

They were red and bleeding just like the rest of bare red flesh on her arms from her attacks and people trying to fight back.

All she could do was let the tears fall down her red bloody cheeks.

"H-how could I let this happen." Sakura whispered as she sat herself up. The guilt would build up until one day she just wouldn't care any more and willingly give herself to that one voice that would keep popping in her head.

She hesitated to breathe as her vision grew dimmer. Her eyes were in shock, her mind wouldn't let go of that one dream.

One dream led into another as Sakura finally opened her eyes, no blood no nothing, just sweat. No puddles of blood, just her imagination and no bloody hands, just red bruised hands caused by holding a hunting knife.

Was last night real? Sakura's hands did feel like it. Her body was also a little num as if she was doing it all night. She was doing all night but why was there no blood.

It must have been just a dream then.

3:45- if she ran she would have enough time to get there right on the mark. By now Sakura was only 1-3 of the way and it was 3:55am.

'**What really happened last night, was Dante really the one who controlled me, yet I don't feel the pain of all the broses on my hands, and that smell of fucken blood won't leave my body! Dante was so kind to me yesterday and she even let me have her umbrella, but I don't know what to think now, I just want to get this damn test over with so I can go to Dante's place and see what she has to say about it all.' **

Then she started to cry, softly but enough to make the tear that was swollen in her eye fall to down her cheek. Pain was just like the day she saw her mother hung from the ceiling by a rope. All Sakura would pay attention to was the puddle of blood below her with a trail coming from her mouth.

----------------------- Dante's place -----------------------

I fell the youth coming back to me, the precious youth; the pink haired idiot thinks I would actually befriend a child. How ridiculous, I am now a new age; this new age is to be called my 10th rebirth of 46 years.

I no longer require a cane nor have as much grey hair, with all the chakra Shinji Haruno with soon lend to me once I see him, I'll feel like I made Sakura run through another city with all the chakra he has. Then again all members remaining from the Haruno clan does.

--------- End Chapter ---------

**Ok I go a little tired at the end but it was late and I was tired so please at lease pretend to enjoy. **

**Review **

**Review **

**Review **

**Review **

**Enjoy **

**Please ! **


End file.
